1:4 - Penny
Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 1:02 PM "Hey, Sweetie pie!" Penny says, coming over with a big plate filled with Chinese food. "Mind if I sit here?" Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 1:03 PM "Huh?" Naomi is focused on her work. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 1:04 PM "I don't mean to be interuptin'" Penny says. "Plenty of other seats." Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 1:05 PM "Oh! No, no no! You can sit here. Sorry, I didn't hear you." Naomi flushes and moves her bag over, putting it on the ground. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 1:10 PM "How are ya doin' sweetiepie?" Penny asks. (Did Naomi get anything to eat?) Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 1:11 PM "I'm doing fine. I need to fix up WB, I'm seeing the doctor later." Naomi says. Her eyes pass over the same line of code. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 1:13 PM "Sweetiepie, I don't mean to pry but clearly, you ain't eatin'" Penny says a little worried. Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 1:14 PM "It helps me to focus better when I don't have some food in front of me. Not hungry." Naomi says, passively. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 1:15 PM "Well, if you'd like, I could perhaps give you a hand?" Penny offers. "I'm quite handy with codin'" Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 1:16 PM "Sure. I'm just having trouble with this one line. And then I think it'll be good, but I'm not sure." Naomi says. She points the line out to Penny. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 1:18 PM Penny examines the line. "I see where you made a mistake." Penny says before taking a bite of general tsoo's. Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 1:21 PM Naomi looks it over again. "Oh, yeah." She fixes it and runs the program again. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 1:30 PM "How's it runnin' now?" Penny asks. Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 1:31 PM "Better. They still have a problem with emotional collection, but that may just be the large amount of data that they've been collecting." Naomi says. She looks through the code again. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 1:32 PM "Well if you ever need a hand, I've done lots of codin' even doin' 'em sentient trinary AI." Penny says. Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 1:34 PM "Thank you." Naomi says. She looks over a large block of code, likely the emotional part of WB, and finds an error. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 1:37 PM "An' you gotta eat." Penny says. "'cause I reckon we gonna have to see Rook this afternoon." Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 1:38 PM Naomi makes a dismissive motion. "Not hungry. Plus, if I do get hungry, I have snacks. Best part of being in a family of all mutants, they drill the importance of healthy snacks into you." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 1:39 PM Penny laughs. "If you say so." Penny still seems a bit worried. Penny takes out her pad and starts doodling, on her pad. It seems she's workin on Naomi's bracelet. Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 1:40 PM "If you're that worried, I'll eat." Naomi says. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 1:41 PM "Sorry, sweetiepie... It's just someone close to me's been struggling with an eatin' disorder, so I get aware of it." Penny says. Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 1:42 PM "Oh." Naomi gets up and gets a large plate of food. She starts to eat. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 1:43 PM "Thank you." Penny says. "Sorry, I don't mean to project my anxieties onto you." Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 1:43 PM "It's alright. My family usually makes me eat when me and my mom are working on projects, but here there aren't that many people to remind me." Naomi says. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 1:45 PM "More of a snackin' than mealin' kinda gal?" Penny asks. Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 1:45 PM "When I'm working on projects." Naomi says. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 1:48 PM "Alright." Penny nods, eating some more. "What kind of project?" Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 1:49 PM "I'm adapting WB for Rowan. And other people who might need it, because have you seen our class?" Naomi says. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 1:49 PM "I have." Penny laughs a little sadly. "Apparently hopeful capes ain't the healthiest of folks." Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 1:51 PM "Nope. What kind of projects are you working on?" Naomi asks. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 1:54 PM "Well, right now I'm workin on tha capacitor for ya, then helping Eli with some mobility problems, I reckon I ought to think of a few more catridge for Justice an' Vigilance." Penny says, she eats with one hand with the other keep doodling. Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 1:55 PM "Justice and Vigilance?" Naomi asks. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 1:55 PM Penny taps her revolvers. "These here ladies." Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 1:56 PM "Are you even allowed to carry weapons around? When I read the rules, I don't think you were allowed to." Naomi asks. She seems more interested than concerned, though. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 1:57 PM "They're hypertech, they don't like bein' away from me." Penny says. Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 1:57 PM Naomi nods. "Ah. Can I see them?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 1:58 PM Penny takes Justice, the white one out and hands it over to Naomi, it's obviously unloaded. Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 1:59 PM Naomi inspects it. "Wow. So you shoot people with these?" Then realising how stupid her question is, she flushes. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 2:00 PM "I reckon that's what guns are for." Penny laughs. "Got plenty of different cartridge; gel, foam, cryo, shock an' trackin'" Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 2:01 PM "So not any obviously killy ones?" Naomi asks. She hands Justice back. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 2:02 PM "Anythin' can kill if you use 'em right. Shock round in the head, or gel round right in the spine can wreck someone." Penny says. "I built my first prototype for sportin' tho." Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 2:03 PM "I do have to argue that point, because I don't think you could kill anyone with a small square of tissue paper." Naomi says. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 2:04 PM Penny laughs. "Fair point." Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 2:05 PM "Do you do what most people do in shoot-em-ups, and have like no gun safety at all?" Naomi asks. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 2:07 PM "My pa would kill me if I did." Penny says quite seriously. She takes out the other revolver. "Safety's right there. Finger off the trigger 'till ready to shoot, don't point at anythin' you ain't gonna shoot, an It ain't loaded till I need it." Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 2:08 PM Naomi puts her hand on Penny's shoulder and looks her in the eye. "Thank you. That is one of the things I hate the most about movies like that." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 2:09 PM Penny nods. "I lost my ma to gun violence." She says quietly. Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 2:12 PM "Tanner almost died. He was going to an concert, I forget where, and... stuff happened." Naomi says. She holds her arms out for a hug. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 2:13 PM Penny hugs her. "I'm sorry to hear that. Who was Tanner?" Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 2:15 PM "He's my brother. Older by about ten years." Naomi says. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 2:16 PM Penny holds her tightly. "Do you wanna talk 'bout what happened?" Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 2:21 PM "He went out to a concert when he was in university. There must have been something about the concert that pissed someone off, because someone came in. He tried to stop the person and got bullets in return. Later on, he managed to cut off the guy's something supply, I forget what. That's probably the sad half of my origin story." Naomi says. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 2:22 PM "I'm sorry, is he alright?" Penny asks. Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 2:22 PM "He's better. I don't think that anyone can be alright after that." Naomi says. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 2:26 PM "I'm glad he recovered some." Penny says. Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 2:27 PM "You wanna talk about what happened? With your mom?" Naomi asks. Concern is clear on her face. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 2:28 PM "T'was a long time ago." Penny says. "I was just six, it was a hot summer, she went out to get some ice cream an' she didn't come back. Some guys just help up the story, started shootin' an' Ma just got a stray bullet." Penny twirls her hair around a finger as she speaks Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 2:29 PM "I'm so sorry." Naomi says. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 2:29 PM "Thanks." Penny lets go. Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 2:31 PM Naomi opens up WB again. She taps on it instead of speaking to it. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 2:45 PM "I guess we better go to class soon." Penny says, she puts Vigilance and Justice back into their holster. Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 2:46 PM "Yeah." Naomi puts away her laptop and finishes her food. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 2:47 PM "An' sorry, didn't mean to hurt the mood." Penny says. Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 2:48 PM "No. It's good to talk about feelings. Although, that may just be the byproduct of am Empath father." Naomi says through a mouthful of food. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 2:48 PM "Did you inherit that power too?" Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 2:48 PM "No. Just energy manipulation." Naomi says. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 3:01 PM "I see, guess you're just carin' then, sweetiepie" Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 3:01 PM "I guess." Naomi says. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 3:03 PM Penny offers a hand. "Ready to go?" Ken the Ken-Last Sunday at 3:03 PM Naomi puts away her stuff and takes Penny's hand. "Of course." Category:Roleplay Category:Class Category:Naomi Roleplay Category:Penny Roleplay Category:Ken Ken Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay